Ginny´s power
by Muggle Writer
Summary: Harry, Ginny and Voldemort meet for the last time. One-shot.


This story is a tragedy. It has no relation with Quidditch Match, though both are Harry & Ginny fics. My heart (and wishes) lie with my other story. This is just a try with something different. About writing a sequel to Quidditch Match, I appreciate a lot the suggestion, but I really can´t imagine how to write "Harry and Ginny married with children". I do have some ideas for Harry and Ginny falling in love (they are so cute). 

--------------------------------------

Ginny´s power 

Harry couldn´t believe that he had not notice it earlier. He had been blind to the simplest truth: good things never happened to him. His life had always been that way.

Everything had been her fault. With her autumn hair and her toffee eyes, she made him forget about the whole world.

Ron had once told him that his sister was the first Weasley woman born in the last 300 years. _Funny_, Harry thought then. _Reasonable_, Harry was thinking now. Human kind had a good reason to avoid her. And Harry had the foolish idea of falling in love with her.

Actually, Harry had no choice on the matter. She was the sea, and he was a river doomed to seek her. She only had to look at his eyes for a minute, and with that she changed his life forever.

The first kiss had been like the rainbow after several raining days. They had been completely happy. No, Harry had been happy, but Ginny... what did he know? He had never suspected what she was hiding behind her limpid laughs. How could he guess if she had ever been happy?

He recalled all those words of love that they had exchanged, muttering to each other´s ear, and a deeper bitterness overwhelmed him. May be she had laughed at him when she was alone.

"What are you waiting for?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her again, and the coldness of her red eyes, so similar to those other eyes that were shinning with hate next to her, made him shiver.

"My dear Ginevra", Voldemort said, as tasting each word, "he doesn´t understand it yet..."

"Let her go" Harry said interrupting him. "You don´t need her. Let her go."

"The noble Harry Potter... after what she did to you...she betrayed you in a way that Wormtail is an innocent child at her side...but you want to save her anyway."

"She did nothing to me. It has always been you." Harry strongly wished he could believe what he was saying.

"I just controlled her when she was 11, but later she came to me by her own will. She chose me.

Once you´ve tasted dark magic, it never leaves you. My essence has been sleeping in her, since the day we first met.

Did you know that the last Weasley woman was the most powerful Dark Witch ever? Ginevra has darkness running through her veins, it was only a matter of time."

Harry was shaking with anger. Or was it with sadness?

"At first, her feelings were very contradictory. She had my hate for you growing inside her... however, she was falling in love with you."

"So...did you ever love me?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny´s cold eyes looked at him with no trace of emotion.

"There´s nothing more overestimated than love", Voldemort laughed. "By the time she was falling in love with you, it was too late... she already was like me."

Harry raised his wand and pointed it to Voldemort.

"Do you want to hurt me, Harry? You should think it twice".

"I´m not afraid of you!" Harry shouted.

"I know very well what you are afraid of". Voldemort made a short cut in his own pale cheek with his wand, and a few drops of blood fell to the floor. Harry saw with great horror that Ginny´s cheek was bleeding exactly in the same spot.

In spite of the pain in his heart, and in spite of his mental effort to convince himself that he did no longer love Ginny... not that Ginny with cold red eyes... in spite of everything, Harry´s arm feel to his side. He could not hurt Ginny.

Ginny laughed cruelly at his weakness. Her laugh was a replica of Voldemorts´s laugh, but it hurt him a thousand times deeper.

Ginny pointed her wand to Harry´s chest, and she said "Avada Kedavra" at the same time that he muttered "I still love you".

The green light disappeared in the air before reaching Harry.

May be love is the most powerful force in the world.

The real Ginny was looking at him, and she was crying.

Voldemort was shouting madly, but Harry couldn´t understand what he was saying. Ginny´s tears were deafening thunders booming in his ears.

"You wanted to know Ginny´s power", Ginny said to Voldemort, pointing her wand to her own chest. "Avada Kedavra".

"NO!" Harry shouted, running to her.

"NO!" Voldemort screamed, covering his face with his hands

There was a bright green glow, which turned white when Ginny´s dead body hit the floor. Harry sat by her side, hugging her strongly, and only several hours later he saw 16 year-old Tom Riddle, as he had met him at the Chamber of Secrets, lying dead at some distance behind Ginny.


End file.
